polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Polandball on Instagram
Instagram is a website where people steal comics from Reddit without credit while also claiming them as their own and cannot into good original comics and art lololololol share square shaped pictures and videos. It has a local Polandball community, mostly in English and Italian. Uploading comics is much more easier now due to a update allowing larger file sizes and cropping larger panels so now comic uploading is easy. In Instagram, comic rules are slightly less strict and watermarking is more common. It is highly imcouraged to copy someone else's country like doing two different accounts of USA in English. If instead you're creating another language version, it's allowed. Chatrooms and simulations also appear across Instagram. A lot of comics are just memes with polandballs cropped and pasted on them with slight text changes. Map games are very popular and the mapping community in instagram is heavily linked with polandball on instagram, with most being former polandball members. Remember to steal post polandball comics once in a while. In 2017 a new community started to form on instagram; there name, beans. They follow the same rules as Polandball (Meme) but personified into a bean-shaped character (talk about stupid eh?). The Polandball community on Instagram was shrinking as some accounts felt like Polandball was dying. This left many users who stuck with polandball such as Ufaball (User) angry against this growing community. Then in September of 2017 Denmarkball (user) declared a cyber war against beans. The way of “fighting” was reporting any of there posts that could even slightly fit the criteria for “Unsuitable and not following the community guidelines” later in September Denmarkball (user) declared a truce with Tasmania bean (user), this truce was not so peaceful as most bean accounts either returned to polandball or just plain left instagram. the leader of the new community. The “beans” were accepted as part of the polandball community on instagram but some users still headed large grudges against them. Later on in October a similar thing happened as some users still were not satisfied with the community and created Circles; they were horribly drawn circles with either an stock image of the flag waving or again a badly drawn flag then with two dot eyes and a smile (a curved line) then stick limbs. now war happened but they are hated. Some major users on instagram (or ig) are Kiwi girl (user), and Communist_Britain_ball (user) etc. However another major event that would forever change Poland Ball Instagram occurred between September and December. The VFV, led by Prussia Ball (user), had come to hate PPR ball (user), as he was a fascist and known to raid many accounts. One of their members Polish Empire Ball (user), backstabbed them and joined PPR Ball. The VFV fought a last stand but was betrayed by Prussia’s right hand man Aggresive America. After a few weeks, Polish Empire & Falklands founded the bean movement and went to war with PPR Ball and Roman Republic Ball, merging the Bean wars and the 3rd PPR war. Polish Bean commissioned Prussia to return to Poland Ball and defeat his old enemy PPR Ball. 3 weeks later, the VFV was chartered by Polish Empire and PPR Surrendered after several of his subordinates were killed in a massive raid led by the bean and VFV Coalition. At first Polish Empire seemed to not mind the VFV as it was small, but as it grew in power he feared the worse, and demanded it to be disbanded. When it wasn’t he and PPR ball declared war, which started the 4th PPR war. Polish bean and PPR Ball has initial success, however Prussia was joined by some old allies of the PDP and others as thy took down several opposing accounts. Eventually the war died out ending the 3rd PPR war. Soon after the bean’s lost most of their prominence and importance, most going back to Poland Ball or becoming meme pages. Norman Ball (User) was a VFV member and asked Prussia to assist in leading a coup against Table Ball, the PDP leader. Although hesitant at first as Table and Prussia were cofounders of the VFV back on July 21st 2017, He agreed when large PDP public opinion turned sour towards Table. Commanding the rebels was PRC Ball who became leader shortly after the successful coup, backed by VFV Troops. Table would go on to form another group that also lost prominence in Poland Ball Instagram today. In Late November and early December there was a large relative peace in Poland Ball that would last Briefly. Soon enough Kinbacher, a VFV Politican Rebeled against Prussia and DDR ball who both fought and defeated the rebels who would go on to create the Grand Republic. (The “GR” as it was called held no elections for leader which was held exclusively by Kinbacher). The GR and the VFV soon went to war drawing in the DMR (Dank meme raiders) to Prussia’s side and The Union. However the GR also brought Polish Bean and PPR ball to the battlefield, beginning the 4th PPR war. The VFV, Union, DMR, and PFP (PDP) hit hard and took down the GR 2nd In command World Peace Ball who had originally been a VFV member. UFP, the VFV Vice President, the Secretary DDR, and Prussia all spent time unend to fight the DMR. Although having PPR and the beans, the GR had no great manpower and it’s allies had lost much influence in Poland Ball. The Pact, as the VFV, DMR, Etc. had successfully killed PPR once and built a strong network of spies built by DDR Ball. Eventually PPR fell again and was defeated in the 4th PPR war. Polish bean also dropped out and the 2 haven’t returned to drama since. In late November the GR was reserected and defeated again by The VFV alone, but they arose again, and eventually Prussia implaced term limits and retired from the VFV forever. Ending the era known as the Prussia Reich. UFP Ball made peace with the GR and disbanded the VFV. This also allowed the GR and several other groups to disband. Today Poland Ball Instagram is a hallow shell of what it once was. The groups disbanded and drama ended, Poland Ball Instagram may be at peace, for the better or worse. In March of 2018 the VFV Returned under the command of Prussia, Kinbacher, and DDR. Check Out aargau on instagram he is de best Isjwlfpsjektldjskwodifidheifjdhdiejwkwjfldjwjwlcl History The Mod System While Polandball was spreading into Facebook and Twitter, Instagram was fleed up by some minor users of other communities. Initially, was a ruleless peaceful place but after a bit an organization begun. The Mods of the Instagram pages sometimes cause controversy and people against the mods often start flame wars. They ended up collapsing and threw the community into a massive pool of short lived mod system attempts and pro anarchists debates. Eventually mod system was put back in, but had little to no power over the community. Most of the original mods lost faith in the mod system and soon enough the system faded out of existence. There have been multiple attempts to bring back the mods and all have failed...fortunately raids and flamewars are not as common as they used to be. Basil war(s) Basil is a religion that worship Basil brush as their God. What started off the first war was when two polandballs (Soviet.block and Venezuela ball mr classical Canadian) started attacking the basil pages and more polandballs got pulled into the conflict.. Both sides claimed to have won this war (and many future wars), although it is likely that Basil was winning, no one won this war since an agreement was met. There has been numerous skirmishes since; with mauritius ball and the basil proxy war against comoros ball. The 'Haxxing' In 2016, many Polandball accounts were either hacked or lost. The passwords of such accounts were changed and the hacked people decided to just duplicate the account. Some people think it was Basil a group that are in war with the 'young' side of the community but the mature accounts do not care. The Furry "cleansing" In early-mid 2016, several furry artists on instagram liked the idea of polandball so they invented "furrballs", polandballs but with fox ears and tails. They claimed to be members of polandball, yet knew barely anything about the global stage or world history, and thus never created polandball comics, just drawings of their own "furrball". Major users included french_girl_ball(now @_aoitsuky) and melbourne_ball(now no longer known to be on instagram). More and more people from the furry community joined polandball without knowing anything about it, only joining because their friends were. Polandball on instagram was being flooded with random furry art. Once the original instagram polandball users realised that, they demanded that the furries stop. When the furries didn't, the polandball users declared "war" on them and nearly all of the furrballs were gone within a month due to constant reporting and doxxing. However, furrballs kept growing as fast as they were being taken down and furry art was becoming equally as common as polandball comics, leading some polandball users to extreme measures and contact extreme anti furry communities. These people were alerted of the massive amount of furries and many anti LGBT and anti furry users joined polandball for the sole reason of attacking furries. Within half a year, nearly all the furrballs were gone and the two or three that remained recieved constant hate daily and had to change accounts almost weekly. The new members that were left after the furrballs were destroyed were highly homophobic and extremely anti Furry, leading to the doxxing and hacking of most LGBT people in Instagram Polandball and severe hate sent to anyone who even mentioned anything about furries. These people also were a major factor for the "crusades". The "Crusades" Several Polandball members raided FNaF and Furry accounts due to their unjustified hatred of any furry influence within Polandball. It was seen as an insult although some Polandball members still continue to do so. Raids are still frequent but with more politically correct reasons. (There was also a smaller war against Pedophiles and the "Heartprogress" movement during the same period, but that was extremely irrelevant) Popeball's Crusades Pope ball (now Call of Christianity) was a polandball member who usually raided (spam reported people) other polandball members, because they had different views than him and even threatened raids. The New Mods Movement Once, on Soviet's stream, a new member of the community, Novgorod, was inspired by Soviet's and Neth's stories of the olde, moderated days of IGPB. He commented on the stream about how nice it would be to bring back the mods. Several people agreed with him, including Soviet and another newer member of the community, @official.delaware._.ball . In a private group DM, Soviet invited his old Mod Comrades to discuss the return with Delaware and Novgorod. The group is currently told to be finished writing the Constitution for the new government. Brazil ball's "Unification" @brazil_ball attempted to unify polandball on instagram with them as the "supreme mod". They attempted to do this twice, once in 2015. once in 2017, both times receiving extreme hate and having their account deleted several times due to raiding. The FNP The FNP (Furniture neutral party) was a movement created by the user @table.ball and supported by other users like @dresser.ball, ,and @couch.ball.memes as well as @british.empire.ball4 and @gone._.delaware.ball (current name). The movement sprouted around the summer (or spring) of 2017 and aimed to grant furniture balls (country balls but with furniture on them) the right to exist. The movement tried and failed around three times to win an electoral vote to secure their right to exist. This vote didn't really matter, as they still existed and not many people really cared. Now only one of those accounts remains active (@table.ball). External links *Company Polandball Wiki Category:Websites Category:Community